Catnip en español!
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: Qué pasa cuando Nanami trae un gato al templo? Y peor aún cuando Tomoe queda medio idiotizado con el catnip! (Catnip: hierba de gatos) traducción. Sip ya sé tradusco demasiado el trabajo de Foxes-Rock pero es que amo como escribe!


**Este fic tampoco es mío, es otro one-shot de Foxes-Rock, le pedí hace unos días si me dejaba traducirlo y dijo que sí, y como hoy tube un ratito libre quise traducirlo para alibiarles la espera en cuanto al otro fic, dejen comentarios y recuerden el fic NO ES MÍO**

* * *

"¿POR QUÉ TRAJISTE A ESA COSA A CASA!?"

Tomoe gritó por decimoquinta vez ese día, ¿Por qué? Bueno .. Nanami pensó que sería lindo traer un gato a casa. Era gato blanco, callejero, con brillantes ojos azules.

Lo malo?

Era un macho.

Tomoe gruñó cuando el gato frotó su cuerpo con el de Nanami; era irritante y el zorro tuvo que admitir que sus celos adolescentes estaban acabando con lo mejor de él. La forma en que la cosa esa se frotaba alrededor de sus piernas y ronroneaba era excesivo! Nanami salió de la habitación. El gato sonrió y movió su cola de ida y vuelta; haciendo que Tomoe también lo haga. Este era el territorio de Tomoe, Nanami era su territorio... No de esta bestia de carga!

Cuando lo miró el zorro podría haber jurado que el gato sonrió y "bromeó": "¿Quién es su favorito? ¿Tú o yo? '

Tomoe gruñó pero se detuvo cuando Nanami entró en la sala de estar, saltando como siempre que estaba feliz. Miró al nuevo gato y acarició su cabeza haciendo Tomoe reprimir un gruñido, 'Voy a matarte' animal.

En cambio, el gato saltó en el regazo de la chica y se frotó contra ella, alzó la cola y la espalda de nuevo Nanami lo acarició. Tomoe se sonrojó ...

Ella estaba tocando a ese macho con tanta familiaridad, cualquier yokai zorro y/o gato estaría avergonzado de ver; Tomoe estaba a punto de sujetar al gato echarlo fuera y marchar de nuevo a sus funciones. Cuando el felino se fuera se dedicaría a recupera su sentido de la dignidad.

Pero lamentablemente este lo observaba, burlándose de él con los ojos. Él gruñó cuando el gato se frotó en las piernas de la chica y miró al zorro.

La cola de Tomoe se golpeaba contra el suelo y sus ojos hendido, Esa criatura estúpida!

El gato saltó sobre el regazo de Nanami y comenzó ronronear alto, Tomoe no entendía qué pasaba pero sintía olas hormonales que salían de la bestia, su bestia (N/T: creo que se refiere a sí mismo) ; No le gustaba ni un poco! Se estaba comportando como si Nanami fuera su pareja

El gato comenzó a patear la mano de Nanami, ella se rió y tiró de él hacia atrás, tenía un paquete de color marrón en la mano y Tomoe ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, cuando una sustancia fuerte inundó sus sentidos.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para pensar con claridad; El material era fuerte y se sintió mareado a causa de su fuerte escencia.

¿Qué mierda?

El gato maulló y parecía hacer pucheros; La chica hizo un mohín, retrocedió y acercó la bolsa a ella; Comenzó a agitar la dichosa bolsita y tomoe comenzó a marearse. ¿QUÉ MIERDA? Todo se ponía borroso, trató de parpadear para aclararse.

El gato empezó a actuar como loco y se lanzó a por la bolsa. Medio-enloquecido el animal comenzó a golpear con sus garras a esa cosa marrón (el catnip), la chica se quedó sin aliento cuando el gato comenzó a intentar arañar su cara. Tomoe aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar al felino y tirarlo por el cuarto. El gato se levantó, corrió en círculos, luego clavó las garras en una pared y por último huyó.

Tomoe arqueó una ceja y miró a Nanami, se inclinó hacia delante para mirarla a la cara pero la sustancia marrón en su regazo comenzó a hacerle sentir mareado, parpadeó, pero no funcionó esta vez; ese aroma era fuerte, gimió. Cubrió su boca y abrió los ojos.

Nanami lo miró preocupada e incluso asustada. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ella y la agarró de la muñeca. Esa cosa estaba desparramada por sobre ella...

El material era tentador y realmente estaba jugando con sus nervios. El olor de Nanami se mezclaba con el de esa sustancia que contenía la bolsa marrón (Catnip) aspiró con fuerza, ese olor lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus pupilas se dilataron y gruñó con fuerza

La chica lo miró tímidamente, Tomoe comenzó a lamer su mejilla. Pasó su lengua por la hierba gatera y gruñó. Un ronroneo escapó de su garganta , pero estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para que le importara. Se relamió los labios y mordisqueó el mechón castaño de Nanami.

La chica luchó contra él, pero él sólo gruñó y siguió lamiéndola, mordisqueó su cuello y continuó oliendo el catnip. Sus orejas se aplanaron mientras se envolvía alrededor de Nanami quien parecía entrar en pánico cosa que no hizo sino aumentar cuando la tiró al suelo mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

La chica miró hacia la hierba gatera mientras Tomoe presionó sus labios contra los de ella, se quejó de nuevo y recibió una mordida en respuesta, dejando que sus dientes afilados perforan su piel. Su lengua invadió su boca, parecía disfrutarlo.

Nanami gritó y golpeó al zorro haciéndolo doblarse en estado de shock. Sus orejas se aplanaron y sus ojos la miraban como si fuera un cachorro perdido; Nanami no podía soportarlo. Se apartó y se sentó en las esteras del piso, sus ojos estaba muy abiertos.

Nanami arrojó el catnip fuera y se levantó, abrió la puerta del santuario para airear el lugar y luego se acercó al mal humorado y avergonzado zorro.

Él la miró y se sonrojó ligeramente, perdiendo esa pequeña esperanza de no tener que mirarla a los ojos. La chica se agachó y observó la mancha roja en su mejilla, aunque por suerte parecía no dolerle.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Tomoe parpadeó y la miró, el rubor se oscureció un poco más. Entonces, para su sorpresa él se levantó y corrió al porche. Luego se arrojó por la borda y Nanami se estremeció. Se frotó los pequeños círculos en su espalda al rato Mizuki se acercó. El zorro gimió y maldijo un 'poco', jurando que no volvería a tocar esa cosa, 'Medicamento hormonal o lo que fuera. 'Otra vez la serpiente rompió a reír.

Tomoe estaba vomitando y quería verlo; Nanami recogió la bolsa de hierba gatera y lo puso en la mano de Mizuki.

"Es y será mi culpa..."

Mizuki comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, pero se contuvo y se fue, "Espera, ¿qué? "

Fue entonces cuando la mascota de Nanami vino; chocándose contra todo; El pequeño gato blanco abordó a Mizuki y empezó a rasguñarle la cara haciendo que gritara, "¡Ah! ¡AH! ¡SAQUENMELO DE ENCIMA! Corrió por los pasillos tratando de quitarse al gato de encima. Tomoe finalmente se recuperó y sintió que su cabeza palpitaba. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y estaba demasiado avergonzado como para volver a ver a Nanami...

QLa chica lo hizo voltear hacia ella pero el giró la cabeza, esto la irritó un poco, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a verla, luego lo soltó, el quedó como paralizado; parpadeó en estado de shock, la voz de Namami sonaba tranquila...

Sedosa.

Tragó saliva y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y Nanami se rieron un poco, "¿Quién diría que eres sensible a la hierba de gatos. Quiero decir ... Eres un zorro."

Tomoe se sonrojó, sabía que podía sentirlo en su mano, era penoso pensar de esta manera, pero era verdad; Su piel se calentó y gimió cuando su ritmo cardíaco aumentó. Trató de apartar la mirada, pero en vez eso sus labios se encontraron con los de Nanami.

Parpadeó en estado de shock y rápidamente murmuró su nombre con voz turbada. Se apartó cuando la mano de la chica llegó a su cola. Esta vez él realmente se sonrojar, se puso de pie; y tosió un poco antes de actuar.

"¡Pervertida!" Él gritó, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar. Nanami se echó a reír, mientras Tomoe se agarró la cola y la fulminó con la mirada, luego murmuró algo acerca de lavar los platos y, literalmente, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sip... No más Catnip en el santuario. Afecta a todos.

Fin del One Shot


End file.
